In light-emitting devices such as organic electroluminescent (organic EL) devices or light-emitting diodes, optical elements such as antireflective bodies having fine recesses and protrusions are sometimes mounted on the light extraction face in order to improve light extraction efficiency.
A method that has been widely employed to produce optical elements is to mold resin using a mold. As molds for producing optical elements, those provided with a recessing and protruding layer having fine recesses and protrusions have been used on the surface of a base material (Patent Literature 1 to 4).